


The Dark Prince

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: A kidnapped child, a mysterious prince - who is the man who is only known as "Prince of Nightmares". He comes back to Britain to search for his Mate and he can hold a grudge for a very long time. To discover the secrets of this mysterious prince, you have to find his hidden origin. Be afraid Dumbledore, be very afraid, even Dementors flees when he starts smiling.





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts).



> When Mythology and Reality clashes, chaos will be the result. A kidnapped boy will change the tide of the war in Wizarding Britain. Who is he? And who are his parents. Be afraid he is back and he will not hesitate to drown Wizarding Britain in Blood. The only one who could possibly calm him down is his mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom Marvolo Riddle and his friends made a few decisions that will change anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now newly edited with a new beta-reader ;3

_**Decisions** _

It all began one day in September 1944, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the Slytherin Common Room, a small cluster of boys sat near the fireplace and talked about what their plans for their future were. In the middle of their group sat their uncontested leader, 17-year old Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., better known to his friends as Marvolo.

 

“What are your plans after getting your NEWTS?”, Abraxas Malfoy asked his friends. His platinum blond hair was gleaming in the semi-darkness of the room.

 

“Cygnus and I will be introduced to the Wizengamot, and replace our father during the summer session”, Orion Black explained.

 

“Marvolo, what are your plans for the future?”, Abraxas - one of the two other young men in their group asked.

 

“I haven't any plans finalized, yet. Why do you ask, Abraxas?” Marvolo replied.

 

“I have spoken with my father about you”, Abraxas responded. “He was enraged that the old coot continues to send you back to those disgusting muggles.”

 

“There is nothing that you can do about it. Nobody cares what the old coot does. They all think the sun shines out of his arse”, Marvolo replied.

 

“But you are the heir of Slytherin!”, Abraxas insisted. “I've got an idea. At the next Hogsmeade weekend, we should go to Gringotts and get the goblins to give you an inheritance test.”

 

“The Headmaster would never let us go”, Marvolo pointed out.

 

“You are correct. However, Slughorn never says no to you, Marvolo”, Abraxas reassured his friend. “It is him that I suggest we approach.

 

"Perhaps that is true, and really what do I have to lose?”, asked Marvolo.

 

“Nothing, my friend, but you have so much to gain”, Abraxas replied.

 

“Have I already informed you all that I will be bonded to Walburga on my 21st birthday?”, Orion asked. 

 

“No, but why are you waiting so long to bond?”, Marvolo responded.

 

“Our father thinks that it is better to wait as we have to secure our social standing first, along with deciding who will take over which company”, Orion replied.

 

“That makes sense and what about you Cygnus?”, Marvolo asked. “With whom have you decided to bond?”

 

“I will be bonded to Druella, when I turn 21. Besides what Orion said, it's practically tradition in our family that the males wait for four years after reaching their maturity before getting married”, said Cygnus.

 

“That is better than behaving like a reckless Gryffindor rushing into things”, Abraxas said thoughtfully.

 

“Hear, hear!”, agreed the other boys.

 

“And you Marvolo, do you have a sweetheart?”, Orion inquired.

 

“It is… complicated”, Marvolo began. “There is a girl I like, but her parents would never agree to the match as long as I have nothing to my name. As you are aware, I am only a half-blood, even if I'm the heir of Slytherin. Currently, I have no means with which to support a family.”

 

“But if you had the funds, which girl has caught your fancy?”, nagged Orion smirking.

 

“Eileen Aurora Prince”, Marvolo replied, with a smirk of his own. “She is my light on the darkest of nights.”

 

“Yes, she definitely suits you, but the Prince heiress will be difficult to capture” Orion replied seriously.

 

“I know, let's wait to see what my visit at Gringotts will show, before trying to capture a dream”, Marvolo decided realistically.

 

“Augustus Severus Septimus Prince is not an easy man, but I am sure you will be able to convince him that you are the best choice of suitor for his daughter. I have no doubts about that”, said Abraxas in a nonchalant manner.

 

“Have you seen any of the Lestrange Triplets?” Orion ask suddenly.

 

“No, I haven't seen them since DADA, why do you ask, Orion?” Marvolo inquired.

 

“It's just strange that they are not here. They are usually the first to reach the common room after the end of the afternoon lessons”, Orion replied.

 

“Maybe they had an important meeting with Professor Slughorn”, suggested Marvolo.

 

“You really think that there is nothing else?” asked Orion.

 

“What else could it be? Not even the brashest of Gryffindors would be stupid enough to harass one of them”, Marvolo said.

 

“That’s true, for they are very good duellists”, agreed Abraxas.

 

“Yes, Helix, Dextro and Nucleus Lestrange all know how to wipe the floor with their opponents.”, smirked Cygnus.

 

“But they weren't so very fortunate with their names”, Marvolo chuckled.

 

“Yes, alas that is to be expected, the Lestrange Matriarch was always abnormal even by the usual Pureblood standards”, admitted Abraxas.

 

“Then why did she bond at all?” Marvolo asked. “If I understood the facts correctly Ajax Lestrange owed a life debt to the Rosiers, which would result in a marriage contract to an unborn daughter. They claimed that Lionel Rosier saved Ajax from a rogue werewolf. That he killed the werewolf, before the werewolf could injure Ajax.”

 

The clock sounds 10 times, interrupting their conversation. Tom Riddle Jr. stood up and said, “It's late we should all go to bed. What time should we meet on Saturday?”

 

“How about 9 a.m.?”, suggested Abraxas. “Then we would have plenty of time for the appointment at Gringotts.”

 

“All right, I'll talk to Sluggy after Potions class then we will all meet here afterwards, and I will let you know if he has approved our request”, Marvolo suggested.

 

“That is fine with me, Marvolo”, Orion answered for himself and his two other friends. It was a sign of honour for their leader, that they called him by his middle name. His friends were aware of how much he despised his Muggle heritage and they all supported him willingly.

 

Silently, they all went to their dorms to get some sleep so that they would be prepared enough for the new day.

 


	2. Talking with Slughorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to talk with his Head of House, Horace Slughorn, to get the needed permission to leave for Gringotts during the next Hogsmeade-Weekend. Will he be successful?

Talking with Slughorn

Early the next morning, Tom slipped from the Slytherin dorms and went in search of Professor Slughorn. He knew that his original plan had been to talk to the teacher after potions class, but he was too nervous to wait. He may be one of the professor’s favourites, but he didn’t want anyone to overhear their discussion.

 

With long strides he went to his professor’s rooms. Every Slytherin knew where they were, as Slughorn told them on their first night and a little group of them were even allowed to enter them, should the need arise.

 

Taking in a deep breath, Tom controlled his emotions and knocked at the portrait. “Will you please inform the Professor that I have something to discuss with him?” Tom asked, “It is urgent.”

 

“Wait a moment young man”, the portrait of _Lucius Licinius Lucullus_ , which guarded the chambers of Professor Slughorn replied. 

 

“Only Slughorn would use such a portrait for his chambers”, mumbled Tom.

* * *

Five minutes later the portrait swung open and Slughorn asked Tom to enter. “Good morning, my dear boy!” said the professor, “how can I help you?”

 

“I have something to discuss with you Sir, something that is very important to me”, Tom replied.

 

“Follow me and you can tell me what is going on while we have some tea and snacks”, Slughorn offered.

 

“Thank you”, replied Tom and followed the kind invitation of his teacher without a hesitation.

 

Both professor and student seated themselves at the couch near the fireplace and prepared their tea according to their personal taste. Tom drank his first cup before looking up to his teacher and explained what he needed from his professor. “I wanted to ask for a special permission for myself and my friends to go to Gringotts on the next Hogsmeade weekend. As you know, I do not know much about my family history which puts me at a great disadvantage. I would very much like to remedy that disadvantage, therefore, I will need to go to Gringotts and take an inheritance test, Sir”, Tom explained.

 

“I see”, the professor responded, “Who would accompany you to Gringotts, my dear boy?”

 

“Abraxas Malfoy has offered to escort me”, Tom answered, “His father, Marius, works as a barrister and advised us that it would be very important and beneficial to learn more about our ancestors.”

 

“Are any of your other friends accompanying you and Abraxas to Diagon Alley?” Professor Slughorn asked.

 

“Orion and Cygnus Black are also willing to accompany us. We did not think more than this would be advisable Sir”, Tom responded hopefully.

 

Still considering the possibilities of such an excursion, Slughorn stayed silent and gazed into the fire. The silence stretched on between the two men. Slughorn turned his head and watched Tom carefully, before saying, “I have no problems with you four venturing to Diagon Alley during the next Hogsmeade weekend. But you must be very careful. I do not want to hear any complaints about unacceptable behaviour from you and your friends.”

 

“Yes sir! Thank you very much. We will not disappoint you”, answered Tom.

 

“You should go now, my dear boy. Breakfast begins in half an hour. I'll see you later in my class”, Slughorn told Tom.

 

“Yes, Sir. I am very grateful for your help, Professor.” Tom bid him adieu and went back to the Slytherin Common Room where Orion was already waiting for him.

* * *

“Where have you been, Marvolo? I have been worried about you!” said Orion once he saw Tom walk into the room.

 

“I was talking to Professor Slughorn about Hogsmeade weekend. I really didn’t want to wait until the end of our Potions class”, Tom replied.

 

“And what did he say?” Orion immediately asked.

 

“He gave us his permission. You, Abraxas and Cygnus have permission to accompany me to Diagon Alley on the next Hogsmeade weekend”, Tom responded.

 

“That is really great for you Marvolo!” Orion responded happily.

 

“Yes, it really is the best outcome. The professor seemed to understand my reasons for visiting Gringotts. I only hope that the old coot doesn't find out about it before we leave. He has never liked me and would try everything in his power to stop us from going”, said Marvolo.

 

“Yes, I have no doubt about that being true”, Orion agreed. “We have to be very careful when we go to Diagon Alley, am I right?”

 

“You are correct. The muggles are still fighting and have even started to bomb the greater British cities. This is one of the reasons why I really do not want to return to that miserable orphanage”, Tom said.

 

“Are there other reasons as well?”, asked Orion worried.

 

“Sadly yes, there are a lot of reasons”, Tom answered. “The matron of the orphanage is highly religious and views my magic as demonic. They have tried to exorcise me on at least two occasions and they regularly try to beat the magic out of me. I do not think I would have been able to survive at all if I possessed a smaller magical core.”

 

“And Dumbledore?”, Orion inquired.

 

“He doesn't listen to my complaints. He has never believed that muggles can be bad. In his eyes, I am evil. The sooner we get rid of him, the better it will be for the whole of Wizarding Britain”, said Tom.

 

“I am hungry”, Orion declared abruptly changing the subject. “We should go to breakfast. The others will be already waiting for us.”

 

“Good idea, Orion”, Tom responded agreeably. “We can inform them of Slughorn’s decision during our free period. We can also practice our creative spells in a special hiding place.”

 

“You have found one?” Orion asked excitedly.

 

“I have found Salazar's chamber!” Tom replied just as excited. “Luckily there are a couple of entrances to it. Slytherin has a basilisk down there, but he will already be sleeping, as I have ordered him to go back into hibernation until I call for him again.”

 

“Can't you use the basilisk to get rid of the old coot?” Orion asked.

 

“It would be nice, but Dumbledore isn't stupid. He would not be careless enough to play into our hands. And remember that he has that blasted phoenix. We would have make sure that he can't find him before we annihilate him”, Tom explained to his friend.

 

“The bird is a nuisance, but I agree with your reasoning”, Orion said agreeably enough. “We will just have to wait for a better opportunity. However, being able to see the chamber of secrets is like a dream come true.”

 

“I agree, and do you know the best part?”, Tom asked. “Dumbledore will not be able to find it! The Chamber will protect me as the heir of Slytherin. We really couldn't ask for a better hiding place”, explained Tom.

 

Both young men left for breakfast and to spend time with their friends. Knowing that their next steps were secured, they could more easily plan their future. They were more than willing to put their mark on Wizarding Britain and to develop overdue changes for their lives and the betterment of the lives of other wizards and witches.

 


	3. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his friends went to Gringotts for the inheritance test. What will they discover?

**Gringotts**

On the following Saturday, the 30 th of September 1944, a small group of boys left Hogwarts at about 9:00 am to travel via floo to Diagon Alley.

 

“It's very bleak, isn't it?”, questioned Cygnus looking at his surroundings.

 

“It is. But there is nothing else to be expected with the way those muggles are trying to kill themselves and each other”, agreed his brother.

 

“They're animals!”, growled Abraxas.

 

“Then I would be a half-animal, wouldn’t I, Abraxas?”, interrupted him Tom.

 

“You know that I do not see you in the same light Marvolo”, replied Abraxas recoiling in surprise. Sceptical of Abraxas declaration, Tom just raised a single brow.

 

“It was uncalled for, for me to say something so stupid”, Abraxas admitted. “Forgive me, please.”

 

“I will forgive your words this time, Abraxas”, Tom murmured warningly. “However, you do have a point regarding most Muggles”, agreed the Heir of Slytherin.

 

“Do you have any plans, Marvolo?” asked Orion, always wanting to have all possible information.

 

“I do indeed have many plans Orion, but we will not speak of it here. You never know who will try to overhear them”, smirked Tom.

 

“Yes, that is true. Some people would sell their own mother to further their social standing”, replied Orion thoughtfully. He acted as the lookout of the small group, as they had to be careful not to become targets of the more violent sheeple of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

 

They walked in silence for the rest of the way to Gringotts. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts. Tom’s thoughts were about Eileen. ‘Will her parents accept me? Yes, they are a dark aligned family, but it’s their magical inheritance. I have a dark core as well. I have known it for years. And there is nothing bad about it at all. It only helped me to learn certain spells easier’.

 

As they drew closer to Gringotts, Tom relaxed his breathing. After entering the building, he greeted the Goblin teller politely. “May your gold continue to flow, and your enemies lie at your feet.”

 

“May your gold flow as well, Sir. How may I help you?”, asked the teller with a smile that showed his sharp teeth.

 

“I would like to take an Inheritance Test, Sir”, Tom requested.

 

“Certainly, please follow me”, the teller instructed. “Would you like your friends to accompany us as well?”, the teller asked indicating the young men that were with Tom.

 

“Yes, please. They are with me”, Tom replied swiftly.

 

“Will they be your witnesses?”, the Goblin inquired.

 

“Yes, I would like my friends to witness this experience”, Tom answered without hesitation.

 

The Goblin stared at Tom, before beckoning them in a small office on the left side of the building. “This is  _**V** _ _**ǫkr** _ , he is originally from our Nordic branch and will be responsible for your inheritance test, Mr. Riddle.”

 

“Er, did he have any other duties as well?”, asked Orion hesitantly.

 

“I am one of the four account managers for the Prince Account, young heir”, replied _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ with what passed as a smile on his face. “Who needs to take this test today?”

 

“I need to be tested, Sir.”, said Tom firmly. “You have an unusual name Sir”, Tom said boldly.

 

“Yes, it is an honour to be named in the old language of the Nordic gods. And Lord Prince liked my name so much that he even considered naming his newest creation after it”, _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ replied proudly.

 

“What kind of potion has he created?”, Tom wanted to know.

 

“Why should I trust you, Wizardling?”, snarled the Goblin, offended to be asked what he considered to be a personal question.

 

“I love his daughter, and I would very much like to marry her. That is, if I get a positive result from my inheritance test Sir”, replied Tom politely. “I should like to know a little about my, hopefully, soon-to-be father in law.”

 

“Do you follow the old ways?”, the Goblin asked.

 

“Of course, it is my birth-right, as one of the last descendants of Salazar Slytherin”, Tom replied proudly.

 

“I would like a Wizard’s Oath from all of you, that you will not disclose the information I am giving you to anyone without the permission of Lord Prince”, _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ demanded.

 

“Certainly. I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, swear on my life and magic never to disclose any secrets about Lord Prince’s latest potion. So mote it be.”

 

This same oath was quickly followed by the rest of the party, in order to prove their trustworthiness to the Goblin Nation.

 

“Lord Prince has been working on a new and revolutionary potion. You, of course know about the Imperious Curse…and that it exists in a liquid form as well—but Lord Prince has created a much stronger version. He calls it _**vǫkr tarnal**_ and nobody is able to resist this variation”, the Goblin shared proudly.

 

“But how is he able to brew it? Dumbledore would never allow it…?”, asked Cygnus baffled.

 

“It was actually a special order from the British Ministry of Magic. They wanted another option for criminals to make them less dependant on the Dementors at Azkaban and other Wizarding prisons, which the Ministry will build in the next years”, _**V**_ _ **ǫkr**_ responded.

 

“That is quite ingenious but also very frightening”, murmured Tom. “With no way to break free from it, imprisoned in one’s own body. And to have to do whatever they want you to do...”

 

Following  _**V** _ _**ǫkr’s** _ explicit instructions, Tom cut in his finger with the Blood Quill, and let three drops of blood fall on a specially prepared parchment. A sharp hiss of pain, was the only sign, that it hurt him. Gradually, names and lines began to appear on the parchment.

 

All eyes looked at the parchment as more and more names became visible. Peverell, Slytherin, Gaunt and LeFay were the most important names to appear. “Would I be able to  claiming them?”, Tom asked, his tone quite amazed. Tom was wondering how he was going to wear all of his lordship rings on his hands.

 

“Yes, if you wish to”, the Goblin replied, satisfaction clear in his tone.

 

“Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt”, Tom stated. “I would like my name to be Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt, to honour my magical ancestors. I want to forget my Muggle father, as he never cared for me or my mother, even when he knew that she became pregnant during their marriage.”

 

“This can be done. Use the Blood Quill, young Master, to write down your name”, the Goblin instructed. “Just cross out the part you want to change and then write your new name on the next line. It will be yours even if you decide to change it during your marriage. The same is valid for your descendants.”

 

Tom wrote his new name on the parchment, after letting Magic get rid of his old name. No longer did anything connect him to the man who condemned him and his mother to misery and death.

* * *

Ringing a little bell, the Goblin ordered another to bring the Lordship insignia for Peverell, Slytherin and Gaunt. Although Tom already had the legendary Gaunt ring, it wasn't the official ring for the Lordship, but the heirloom that the family inherited from Cadmus Peverell, the middle of the three brothers.

 

“Marvolo, do you realize what you have accomplished today?”, Abraxas asked smirking.

 

“What do you mean, Abraxas?”, Tom questioned.

 

“You are now Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt…you can order the Potter family around, and they will have to follow your direction as they are only descendants of the youngest brother. You could even confiscate a large portion of their wealth”, Abraxas replied happily.

 

“Revenge will be so sweet, my friends”, Tom said…grinning broadly. “Is there an account manager to the Potter vaults, _Vǫkr_? _”_

 

“Not currently, but you can appoint one to it, my Lord”, the Goblin replied respectfully.

 

“Please owl me a list with suitable candidates during next week”, Tom decided. “We have to study for our upcoming NEWTs exams and I will have to write a formal letter to Lord Prince requesting a courtship with his daughter, Eileen Aurora Prince. I also want to ask his advice for my future. I wouldn't be opposed to a career as Politician working to prevent the destruction of our traditions. Albus Dumbledore is the worst thing that has happened to Wizarding Britain. He is a danger to everything that we want to preserve and protect. He even outlawed important branches of Magic, which will only destroy Magic faster.”

 

“Marvolo, we really should be going back to Hogwarts. It is getting late”, warned Cygnus.

 

“Yes, that is true, Cygnus”, Tom agreed. “Thank you for your impeccable service, Vǫkr. You have been a great help. May your gold always flow”, Tom thanked the Goblin in Gobbledegook as he left with his friends.

 

They returned to Hogwarts without any trouble and went to dinner. Tom smirked as he glanced up to the teacher’s table and smugly thought to himself that not even Albus Dumbledore could stop him from obtaining his Lordships. Tom took his goblet and lifted it in a toast in Slughorn’s direction. Without his permission, their mission today would have failed. And Slughorn could be a useful ally, should he need his assistance again.

* * *

_**A successful trip for Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and his friends. With the Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt titles, he is free to act on his own behalf. He did not have return to the Orphanage…nor would he have to follow Dumbledore's orders. He was currently in a perfect position to absolutely ruin the Potters, should he wish to, as they happened to be die-hard supporters of Albus Dumbledore. He even had control over the Potter vaults as Lord Peverell, Tom thought gleefully. Yes, it had been a very profitable day.** _

 


	4. Revolt at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and his friends have returned to Hogwarts. An unfriendly encounter with the obnoxious Potter Twins: Charlus & Fleamont Potter and their strange mentor Albus Dumbledore escalate quickly.

_**Revolt at Hogwarts** _

 

The quartet of friends had spoken about the best moment to reveal Tom’s new status, and they all agreed that it should take place at dinner that evening. They felt that revealing such information in a public setting would prevent anyone from being able to refuse his claim as one of the Heirs of Hogwarts and of his Lordships.

 

“Revenge can be so sweet”, smirked Tom as he followed his friends to the Great Hall. A few steps away from the door, a hex tried to hit his unprotected back. As this wasn't the first time it has happened in the past, Tom was prepared. He had cast a _P_ _ **rotego**_ on himself and advised his friends to do the same. As usual, they complied without asking unnecessary questions. Because they were protected by _Protego_ the hex was repelled back to the caster which propelled Charlus and Fleamont Potter through the air. Both boys landed roughly on the floor.

 

“50 points from Slytherin”, said Albus Dumbledore who had watched what transpired with an annoying twinkle in his eyes.

 

“Why are you deducting points from Slytherin, Professor?”, inquired Tom. “Did I or my friends hex the Potters? On the contrary we were minding our business on our way to dinner. But then you have always had problems being fair in your dealings with any House when Gryffindor is involved. Am I right, Sir?”, asked Tom calmly.

 

“Mr. Riddle you have no right to question my decisions…or do you want a detention on top of the points loss?”, growled Dumbledore.

 

“Actually Sir, it's Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt.”, Tom replied gleefully. “As an Heir of Hogwarts, I could arrange your dismissal from this grand institute of learning, Professor.”

 

“W-Wh-What?”, stammered Dumbledore. “How could this be? I thought I made sure that he would not learn about his heirship and lordships”, thought Dumbledore thought to himself. This news had truly shocked Dumbledore.

 

“Gringotts was so very helpful in that regard. An inheritance-test was administered today, and I have accepted my Lordships and my responsibilities. In addition, I have learned that I will no longer have to return to that despicable orphanage where you would have let me rot, Professor”, said Tom icily.

* * *

“What is the meaning of this commotion, gentlemen?”, asked Headmaster Dippet who had been called by another member of the staff.

 

“Good evening, Headmaster”, Tom began. “Professor Dumbledore has thought it necessary to take 50 points from Slytherin. This is quite unfair as my friends and I were simply on our way to dinner when the Potter twins sent a hex our backs, and we had done nothing to provoke such an attack. It is quite fortunate that we have started to routinely use the Protego charm before heading upstairs because we are constantly being targeted by these two Gryffindors, Sir. If you would like, it would clear things up immediately if you would check our wands. I believe that _**Priori Incantato**_ would work in this case“, Tom suggested politely.

 

“I do not think that this is necessary. Boys will be boys, after all”, Dumbledore said quickly, trying to prevent the testing of the wands.

 

“This is absolutely necessary”, Headmaster Dippet disagreed. “You have already taken points for this, Albus. Let's see if it was justified, if it is not justified, Slytherin House will get the points back and the real culprits will face detention and loss of points”, decided Headmaster Dippet. “Your wands please, boys.”

 

Without hesitation the four Slytherins handed over their wands. Charlus and Fleamont hesitated, but under the Headmaster’s unmerciful glare, they caved in and handed their wands over.

 

“ _ **Priori Incantato”**_ , intoned Headmaster Dippet six times. The results proved the events happened exactly as Tom had related it. The wands of the Slytherins only showed the _Protego_ charm, but the wands of the Potters showed _Flipendo_ , _Confundus_ and even an _Obliviate_ all having been used within the last two hours.

 

“Gentlemen I have never been more disappointed in students of Hogwarts! You both will serve detention with me until the term is over. I will write a letter to your parents to inform them about your despicable behaviour and each of you will lose _**100 Points**_. Have you no honour?! Duelling in the halls is forbidden, as well as is hexing anyone from behind. I have warned you again and again. This will end now. I will be confiscating your wands. You will only get them back for your lessons and the rest of the time, they will stay with me”, the Headmaster announced as he handed the four wands back to the Slytherins.

 

“Albus, you will face an inquiry by the Board of Governors. I will have you know that I already realised that you have been doing everything to exacerbate the rivalry between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses. When will you learn that we each have attributes from each of the houses? If you are unable to understand this lesson, I will be forced to end your contract at the end of term. Maybe you will be better suited for employment at the Ministry. This incident will be permanently marked in your records. You may have helped us greatly in the fight against Grindelwald, but that is not an excuse for your outright bias against Slytherin”, admonished the Headmaster.

 

“Thank you, Headmaster”, murmured the Slytherins. They would ensure that the whole school would know all about what transpired within minutes. The rumour mill would help them to spread the word. And as soon as the majority would get word of Tom’s new status, the games could begin in earnest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A shorter chapter, but necessary. The Potters have been punished severely by Headmaster Dippet, Albus Dumbledore has been caught in the crossfire and the Slytherins are able to reap the rewards of having a new Lord Slytherin in their midst. What will Dumbledore do now? He will have to act carefully if he doesn't want to lose his position at Hogwarts. And the Potters haven't even realised the full extent of Toms new titles. Shouldn't they be able to reign their temper in, then they will lose everything. Sweet revenge indeed for Tom Marvolo Riddle jr.
> 
>  
> 
> As mentioned before, this is an AU – I always found it strange that Headmaster Dippet seems to be such a big pushover. And that he follows blindly everything, without questioning, what a younger Dumbledore had decided. Even when he was a hero for Wizarding Britain after his victory over Gellert Grindelwald.
> 
>  
> 
> The By-Laws of Hogwarts would have make it possible for the Heirs of Hogwarts to spend their summers at the castle or in the nearby village, when no other relatives can be found. It was even possible to spend the time with the family of a friend, when the original home isn't suitable for a variety of reasons.


	5. Howler at Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlus & Fleamont Potter will get an unexpected surprise at breakfast - a Howler from their parents for their shameful actions on the day before. Will there be additional repercussions? And what will Dumbledore do now?

**Howler at Breakfast**

On Monday morning the whole school was buzzing with the surprising events that had taken place over the weekend. This included the new status of Tom Riddle Jr. and the high points loss of Fleamont and Charlus Potter. Gryffindor wasn't pleased to have lost so many points, as they now were on the last place for the House cup, and even Hufflepuff had 300 points more than Gryffindor, which barely scraped by with the 50 points.

 

7 th -year prefect, Algernon Longbottom, had publicly dressed the Potters down in the Gryffindor Common Room and sent them into Coventry. Nobody would be allowed to speak to or interact in any way with Fleamont and Charlus Potter until their detention was over. They had even lost their places on the Quidditch team and Slughorn had banned them from his Slug-Club.

 

The subdued twins sat at the end of the table trying to avoid any further negative attention. The prefects and the head girl Minerva McGonagall had made it perfectly clear that another asinine stunt from either of them would result in them being outcasts which would mean that they would lose the last protection of Gryffindor House. Even the Fat Lady wouldn't let them into the Common Room any longer. Suddenly both boys were forced to do some self-reflection over their actions of the past years.

 

Dorea Black, Charlus’ fiancée, had slapped him after dinner and called him a disgrace. “How could you shame me so much Charlus? It wasn't easy to get a vote in support of our marriage from Uncle Arcturus as it is. For your actions, he could revoke it! Do you never think?”, Dorea asked him, accusation heavy in her voice, before turning and leaving in the direction of the Slytherin Common Room.

 

Euphemia Rowle had lectured her wayward future fiancé in a similar way…and icily added, “You should grow up and take your head out of Albus Dumbledore’s arse, Fleamont. He will only destroy the last shreds of your credibility. Is Dumbledore really worth your honour?”

* * *

As the morning owls arrived, the twins couldn't stop a whimper leaving their throats. They both recognized the family owl with a red howler in his beak. They had never once received a howler before. With trembling fingers, Charlus opened the letter and gulped heavily as they all heard the voice of Ignotus Charlus Potter:

 

“ _ **HOW DARE YOU TWO BEHAVE IN SUCH A WAY?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO ATTACK ANYONE AND MUCH LESS FROM BEHIND? I KNOW I HAVE RAISED YOU BOTH TO BEHAVE BETTER THAN THIS! YOU DARED TO ATTACK THE NEW HEAD OF OUR FAMILY? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?!**_

 

_**DID EITHER OF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ASININE ACTIONS AGAINST LORD PEVERELL AND HIS FRIENDS? HE COULD TAKE OUR WEALTH AS RIGHTFUL RETRIBUTION, WE WOULD ONLY BE ABLE TO KEEP OUR TRUST VAULTS, WHILE THE REST WOULD BE REVERTED BACK TO HIM. HE COULD EVEN CHUCK US FROM THE FAMILY WHICH WOULD LOSE US PART OF OUR FAMILY MAGIC.** _

 

_**IT IS TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO GROW UP! STOP INTERACTING, IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM WITH ALBUS DUMBLEDORE OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM. NOTHING CAN EXCUSE YOUR DISHONOURABLE BEHAVIOUR!** _

_**IF I HEAR OF ONE MORE INCIDENT, NO MATTER WHO HAS CAUSED IT, YOU TWO WILL FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. I WILL PERSONALLY SIGN YOU UP FOR THE BRITISH ARMY. MAYBE SOME MONTHS AT THE FRONT WILL DEAL WITH YOUR RECKLESS BEHAVIOUR.** _

 

_**FLEAMONT YOU WILL RETURN THE CLOAK TO ME AT ONCE. YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH TO USE IT ANYMORE. IT WILL BE STORED IN THE FAMILY VAULT UNTIL YOU CAN PROVE TO ME THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO USE IT WISELY.** _

 

_**CHARLUS, I AM DISAPPOINTED YOU ARE THE OLDEST AND SHOULD KNOW HOW TO ACT IN PUBLIC. THEREFORE YOU, AS WELL AS YOUR BROTHER, WILL LOSE ALL PRIVILEGES. YOU WILL SPEND THIS SUMMER AT POTTER MANOR. THERE WILL BE NO VISITS WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND BETROTHED AND NO QUIDDITCH FOR EITHER OF YOU. EVEN A STREET RAT HAS BETTER MANNERS THAN YOU, TWO.”** _

 

The Howler ended and burst into confetti. Fleamont drew out the invisibility cloak with trembling hands, and handed it to the owl, which glared at both boys before flying off to Potter Manor.

* * *

At the Slytherin table, Tom and his friends watched the whole ruckus with their masks in place. “Well played, Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt”, murmured Abraxas quietly. “It seems at least their father knows about the consequences the family would face should they dare to attack us again.”

 

“This is true, but I never thought Ignotus would act so fast. I will have to thank our esteemed Headmaster for acting on our behalf. Look at the old coot. He is fuming but he can't do anything”, smirked Tom.

 

“He is on probation”, Orion explained. “Lord Arcturus has written to inform me yesterday. The Board of Governors almost sacked him, but they have decided to give him one last chance. But that isn't all… Dorea isn't at all pleased with her betrothed and has lectured him at the Black Lake yesterday. She has even written an additional apology to Lord Arcturus and pleaded with him to forgive Charlus, as he didn't know what his actions could have caused to befall the rest of the family”, continued Orion.

 

“And how did your father react?” Tom asked.

 

“Father has said that he would give Fleamont one last chance. Should he fail this opportunity too, then the marriage contract will be cancelled, and the Potters will be declared _ **Persona Non Grata**_. Their social standing wouldn't survive it”, replied Cygnus.

 

“It could not happen to a nicer pair of dunderheads”, stated Tom. “I have been invited to meet with Lord Prince in Hogsmeade next weekend. Perhaps your Parents would be interested in a meeting, too? It has never harmed anyone to form alliances as soon as possible.”

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Charlus and Fleamont have been warned that they have one last chance to satisfy the family honour. How will they and Dumbledore react to the new stipulations? What new possibilities will a meeting bring between Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Augustus Prince?


	6. Augustus Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short summary will be given, which explained the punishment that has been dealt out to Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> Augustus Prince will meet with Eileen, Tom and their friends and use an ancient charm to find out, if Eileen & Tom are soul mates. Only then would he be willing to take Tom under his wings and agree to the bonding between the young couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FYI this is an AU, therefore I have allowed myself to change the time line from canon. In this AU the defeat in the legendary duel between Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore has taken place 1943, instead of 1945.

_**Augustus Prince** _

 

Wizarding Britain could not stop talking about the surprising turn of events that had taken place at Hogwarts. A young orphan had been granted some of the oldest lordships that the realm had to offer. Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was now better known as Lord Tom Marvolo Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt, heir to one of the Founders of Hogwarts and a descendant and therefore rightful Head of House to a high number of other families, including the Potters.

 

It was a fairy tale come true. And Albus Dumbledore, the hero who ended the last wizarding war and defeated the last Dark Lord, Gellert Grindelwald in 1943, had fallen into disgrace. It seemed that he had tried to keep the young man from his rightful inheritances and even sent him back into a war zone again and again.

 

Even as secluded as the wizarding families lived in Britain, World War II had had an impact on them, too. After learning that Dumbledore was willing to send a young man back into that inferno and risk that those old lines would finally die out, well…the outrage was enormous.

 

Punishment has been demanded not only by the darker factions of the Wizengamot, but surprisingly also by a high number of light families. It had been unanimously decided that Albus Dumbledore would lose his Order of Merlin first class, his position as Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot and even his position in the ICW.

 

Additionally, he has been forced to wear monitoring and magic-limiting bracelets, which he could not remove himself. Only his latest victim – Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt knew the right incantation. He would still be able to use magic, but he only had access to half of his magical core. His wand had been confiscated and he was forced to buy a new one under surveillance of the Head of the DMLE and the Head Unspeakable.

 

A magical trace has been placed on his new wand. Every spell he used would be recorded in a special room. If he should even try to harass another student ever again, he would lose his professorship at Hogwarts, too. The probation would last for at least 50 years. And Dumbledore was required to attend a course on how to recognize the signs of abuse as well as mind healing sessions for the next 10 years with an independent healer chosen by Augustus Prince.

* * *

The Prince Family was the eldest House of Magical Britain. It was directly descendant from Merlin and its members have always played an important part in politics, spell crafting and Potions. Many have tried fruitlessly to become a part of this family, but they all failed to get the consent of Lord Augustus Prince.

 

His only surviving child, Eileen had already been the topic of many heated discussions. She may not be a traditional beauty, but nobody would deny her talents in Potions, in the Dark Arts or in the Healing Arts. She, as well as her father, was a natural Occlumens and a member of Slytherin House.

 

And she had only one wish. A wish that she hadn’t yet dared to share with her father. Eileen Prince wanted to be bonded to Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. - even before he had gained his inheritance. He was one of a minority who never mocked her or called her any degrading names. He treated her as if she was the most precious young woman in Wizarding Britain. Eileen felt connected to Tom on a whole new level. However, Eileen knew that her father would never even consider a bonding between the two of them for as long as he deemed Tom unworthy.

 

A meeting between both her father and Tom was to take place on the next Hogsmeade weekend. Her father had agreed to cast the old spell to recognize a soul mate “ _**Ostende Mihi animus meus ex Eileen** _ – _**show me the soul mate from Eileen** _ ”, during the meeting. Eileen hoped that her dream would come true and Tom would indeed be her soul mate. It would not only ensure that her father would take him under his wing, but also that he encourage a bonding between them. Therefore, Eileen agreed to be present at this important meeting between Tom and her father. Walburga and Dorea Black would be there, too. They would chaperone it so that nobody could claim that the Princes had forgone the traditions of Wizarding Britain.

 

Tom, his friends and of course Eileen and her chaperones arrived at the meeting place, the Three Broomsticks, earlier than the appointed time. Lord Prince’s Valet met them at the door ushered them to a private room upstairs.

 

Lord Prince silently directed his daughter and her Suitor before him. A short hand sign bade the other young wizards and witches to go over to the northern side of the room. With wandless magic, privacy and silencing wards had been erected. A plea to Mother Magic purified the meeting between the two generations.

 

Lord Prince looked seriously at the young couple and asked calmly, “Are you truly willing to undergo this procedure? This is your last chance to retreat. Choose wisely.”

 

“We are willing, My Lord”, Tom and Eileen answered.

 

“So mote it be. I have already asked Mother Magic for her blessing. Now we have reached the point of no return. Prepare yourself, _**Ostende Mihi animus meus ex Eileen**_ – _**show me the soul mate from Eileen**_.”

 

A golden light glowed like the sun and enclosed Tom, however Lord Prince wasn't satisfied yet. He repeated the spell, “ _**Ostende Mihi animus meus ex Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.** _ – _**show me the soul mate from Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr** _.”

 

The result did not change. The light glowed an unearthly golden and Eileen couldn't restrain herself any longer and kissed Tom passionately, “I knew it! We are one, Marvolo”, Eileen whispered quietly. A smile was visible on his face as he embraced her as if tomorrow would never come.

 

“My precious Eileen, I would have never hoped to receive such a precious gift. I would die for you! You're the most important person in my life”, Tom declared passionately.

 

Augustus Prince had followed this exchange wordlessly. He went to the couple and drew both into his strong arms. “I will give you my permission to court my daughter, Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt. And from now on you will be living with us at Prince Hall. Welcome to the family, my son.”

 


	7. A secret meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore meets with his toyboy Septimus Weasley in a hidden room in the Shrieking Shack. He wanted information from the young man regarding the suprising meeting between Tom Marvolo Riddle jr., Eileen Prince and Lord Augustus Prince.  
> He informed him afterwards about news he got from an hidden orcacle in Delphy about the birth of a DARK PRINCE, the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. & Eileen Prince. This young man will be the key for his final goal of world domniation. He had even been told, when this boy will be born and how long he have to make him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU, therefore I have decided that the Shrieking Shack had been built years earlier as in canon. The shack has been located in Hogsmeade since Albus Dumbledore has attended Hogwarts himself. It was his love nest with his first real lover Gellert Grindelwald and he used the shack to break his toys – girls and boys alike for his lust. With the help of dark potions and spells, he ensured that nobody could ever talk about his deeds. He had found the phoenix chick Fawkes on his travels and stole it from his rightful owner, before he bound it to himself with blood magic. The phoenix have to do everything that Albus wants or he is forced into an early burning day.
> 
>  
> 
> Shortly after getting Fawkes he had through his loyal minions shared the tale that only light wizards are able to have a Phoenix as a bound familiar. It is the ultimate proof that there are a beacon of light.

_**A secret meeting** _

 

In a hidden room of the Shrieking Shack, Septimus Weasley, dressed only in his briefs, kneeled in front of Dumbledore. On Dumbledore's order, he had followed the young group to Hogsmeade, and had seen the golden light…which confirmed that a pair of soulmates had found each other.

 

Septimus had stumbled back to inform his master about it and was now worried about the punishment that would await him for not preventing the discovery.

 

“I take it that they have finally figured it out, my loyal Septimus”, began Dumbledore jovially.

 

“Yes Master”, Septimus answered respectfully. “Lord Prince himself used the spells to discover their compatibility. What should we do now?”

 

“We will have to wait and see. Since we were not able to find Prince Hall, we will have to use another strategy to earn back our rightful place in society. I have spoken with one of the hidden Oracles in Delphi and they have confirmed that the union of that blasted Half-Blood, Tom Riddle, and Eileen Prince will lead to a powerful son. I need him in my hands soon after his birth. Whoever will have control over that boy, will rule and dominate all Wizarding Nations”, Dumbledore responded. “But she has also confirmed that his virginity must be taken on the night of his 16th birthday, or he will be able to find his true mate and will eventually destroy me in the end. This cannot be allowed to happen!”

 

“Master, I am sorry that I could not serve you better. How may I atone for it?”, asked Septimus. He had been the boy toy and sex slave for Albus since he entered Hogwarts fifteen years ago. He was also currently engaged to Cedrella Black, who was devoted to Dumbledore as well and would do anything to keep her status and her power.

* * *

“Suck my cock, Septimus. “You know how I like it”, Dumbledore said as he pulled him closer.

 

“Yes, Master”, Septimus responded obediently as he prepared to carry out his Masters’ orders. “How should we react to the war? The Muggles could destroy our world if we do not do anything to prevent it, Master.”

 

“No need to worry about that. I have already ensured that our mutual friends are able to escape if necessary, and nobody will know exactly how much we helped the Nazis in conducting those little experiments”, Dumbledore responded. “Has Cedrella enjoyed studying under Doctor Joseph Mengele?”

 

“She has enjoyed it greatly, Master. She had even managed to conduct her own experiments on squibs, muggleborns and half-bloods. She, of course, had to obliviate or kill them afterwards, but she sent you the missive at the usual dead post box, Master”, answered Septimus before he began to give his Master a blow-job.

 

“I want you to work in the Department for Muggle relations, Septimus. You will write down a list of squibs and use a self-updating spell on it, so that we know how many of those cretins flees to the Muggle world. We can't let them have any offspring. It would damage our way of life. The squibs aren't worthy of magic, so they shouldn't have any magical children. And should any births slip through our fingers, you and your lovely bride will accompany any magical offspring to Gringotts, where you will direct them to sign a parchment that will allow us to collect their inheritances, without them any wiser.”

 

“Yes, Master. Nobody is more cunning than you. But when will that boy will be born?”, Septimus asked.

 

“The oracle mentioned that he would be born on the 9th of January 1960. We will let them think we have forgotten our true goals and attack them in the summer of 1960. You must ensure that Riddle will never find his wife or son again. Can you manage that Septimus?”

 

Septimus had swallowed the full load of cum, that he teased from his Masters’ cock and answered thoughtfully, “It should be possible. I have encouraged Cedrella to apply for a position at St. Mungo's. Should we attack them while they are on an outing in Diagon Alley, it would be easy to snatch them away after they are taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. I am thinking that we could obliviate Eileen and dump her in the Muggle World. Cokeworth, I think, is the right place for just such a snake. A poor family by the name of Snape lives there. They could easily be used to destroy Eileen’s spirit.”

 

“Tell me more, my dear boy”, commanded Dumbledore. He really liked what he had heard so far.

 

“Yes, Master”, answered Septimus as he kneeled back into his first position and looked fearlessly into the cold blue eyes. “The Snape men have a reputation for being illiterate slum dogs who are prone to drinking and abusing their family. There are two men in the family Eliot Snape and his son Tobias, who struggles at school and will soon be working at the local mill. He isn't able to write more than four sentences without a pause and hates everything that has to do with magic or the upper-class, Master.”

 

“This sounds like a perfect plan, Septimus. I knew that you wouldn't disappoint me. You and Cedrella will help me take care of that pesky little problem when the time comes. Soon I will have the ultimate power and the only ones who can stop me will be either dead or be bound to me for the rest of their lives. Go now and instruct your bride accordingly. I must insist that you both marry on the first of September and you will need to produce offspring as soon as possible. I need more warriors in my hands. Warriors who will do everything I ask of them. And remember to ensure that any children you have hate Slytherin males with every fibre of their being.”

 

“As you wish, Master”, Septimus responded obediently before he conjured a red robe, clothed himself and ran to the apparition point to inform his bride about their new plans.

* * *

Albus stays in his seat and drew a picture of a young man from his pocket. The picture was one that the oracle had painted for him from her vision. Dark eyes and dark hair, a lean body that made his mouth water with lust peered back at him. “You will be mine, Severus. You really look like a dark prince and I will have you. I will enjoy destroying anyone who tries to interfere with my plans for you. I have only to find the right ritual that will ensure that you can't escape me. And I will find your mate and kill him before he even has any idea of what he will lose. Then nobody will be able to stop me ever again. I can't wait until I make you mine, my dear boy. Not to mention how I will enjoy letting your dear father in on my plans before I'll kill him slowly and painfully.”

Albus left the Shrieking Shack and apparated to one of his hidden estates. It happened to be where he brewed most of his dark potions that he used to control part of the Wizengamot for years. It was really annoying that Aberforth still had this disgrace of a pub in Hogsmeade, but it really was very helpful in gaining the necessary ‘helpers’ when he need to destroy someone. And thanks to his lies and the spell he placed on his dear brother over the years after Ariana had tragically died, everyone really believed his brother to be a goatfucker and an immoral man.

 


	8. Courting Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Eileen spend with their chaperones some time in Hogsmeade as they discuss about their future courship. And Tom learns some valuable lessons regarding his future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FYI – This is an AU, I will deliberately change events from canon as I see it fit.
> 
>  
> 
> Myrtle Elizabeth Warren (Moaning Myrtle) still died in the accident with the basilisk on the 13th June 1943. It wasn't planned or used to empower a Horcrux, as Tom never used this ritual in his school days. The diary is still a normal magically protected Diary. Myrtle was crying in the bathroom after being bullied by Olive Hornby, never realising that Tom was in there and talking to the Basilisk, which he had met some weeks ago.
> 
>  
> 
> Tom didn't frame Hagrid, but Headmaster Dippet had already mistrusted the Half-Giant after he had unknowingly endangered other students and himself with secret trips to the Forbidden Forest and even trying to raise Werewolf-cubs under his bed. Hagrid was on probation after they found the Acromantula, and it was the last straw to expel the young student.
> 
>  
> 
> They couldn't explain what killed Myrtle, as even Tom couldn't be sure how long she was in the bathroom before he found her dead body in the first toilet stall near the entry. He had talked at the sink with the basilisk, who was solely focused on Tom, therefore it was a mystery for them as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Newt Scamander had pled for leniency for Hagrid – so that he could learn a trade and even finish his wizarding studies under his guidance. Headmaster Dippet caved in, but Hagrid's first wand had been broken during the expulsion ceremony, as it was usual for anyone, who had been forced to left Hogwarts before gaining his OWLs.
> 
>  
> 
> Should you be expelled after gaining your OWLs- normally your wand would be broken publicly in the Expulsion ceremony, too – the Ex-Student was allowed to gain a new wand after proving him/herself to their probation officer. In Hagrid's case he was send to Newt Scamander to work as his apprentice and to learn, why he had to be more careful with his love for animals.
> 
>  
> 
> Newt Scamander and Headmaster Dippet became his new heroes and as he later learned that even the Slytherin Head Boy Tom Riddle had tried to argue for giving him a second chance instead of expulsion, he began to see the Slytherins in a new light and vowed to protect any Slytherin student, that would need his help, should it be possible for him to do so.
> 
>  
> 
> He may hate his paternal father and grandparents, but decided not to kill them, as he didn't want to be like them, instead he opted for a more subtle way of action and to ruin them legally. Tom Riddle Senior had been married to his mother and has known she was pregnant with his son, before he left them. She may have tricked him with a love potion, but he had a duty for his son and heir.
> 
>  
> 
> Augustus Prince is more than willing to support his future son-in-law in that endeavour and to prevent other young wizards and witches to repeat such mistakes. This will be discussed in front of the Wizengamot in August 1945 to finalise legal standards for home-schooling magical offspring.
> 
>  
> 
> He didn't framed Hagrid, but Headmaster Dippet had the Half-Giant already mistrusted after he had unknowingly endangered other students and himself with secret trips to the Forbidden Forest and even trying to raise Werewolf-cubs under his bed. Hagrid was on probation and as they found the Acromantula it was the last straw to expel the young student.
> 
>  
> 
> They couldn't explain what killed Myrtle, as even Tom couldn't be sure how long she was in the bathroom, before he found her dead body in the first toilet stall near the entry. He had talked at the sink with the basilisk, who was solely focused on Tom, therefore it was a mystery for them as well.
> 
>  

_**Courting Eileen** _

 

After they discussed the last points of their courting agreement, Lord Prince left the young couple alone. The courting process would be stretched over 10 years. It was rather unusual to have such a long period, but their agreement made allowances for the fact that Eileen was 4 years younger than her future husband and it would take any unnecessary pressure off the young couple. Both Eileen and Tom would be able to finish their schooling and possibly even achieve a mastery within that time frame.

 

Lord Prince also agreed to Abraxas' suggestion to take the young Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt under his wing. Learning Politics and Law from Lord Prince would be very helpful for Tom while he had the chance to focus on his future.

 

Tom had already spoken about this with Eileen and with Lord Prince as well during their meeting. They discussed the many things that they thought would be an improvement to their world. One thing they decided is that there needed to be a magical orphanage or the option for suitable surrogate parents for magical orphans. The statute of secrecy would only be a farce if those youngsters were sent into the muggle world where anything could happen to them.

 

Tom didn't have any happy memories during his time in the Londoner Orphanage. Sure, he had learned a variety of skills. For example, he learned how to take care of babies and toddlers and how to compete for the attention of adults and potential adoptive parents.

 

Eileen was a rather shy young woman. She had decided that she would like to become a Potions Mistress with a  speciality in children’s and healing potions. When Tom asked her why she wouldn’t just combine those two goals and instead become a Healer for small children at St. Mungo's, she astonished him with her reasoning.

 

“It would grant me more time for us and our own family Tom”, Eileen whispered in his ear. “And I would like to have at least 4 children with you – two boys and two girls, my Lord husband.”

 

Tom had fallen from his chair and looked wide-eyed at his future wife. “F-f-four children, Merlin's … - how will we manage that? I am not very good with children, Eileen”, stuttered Tom perplexed.

 

“Together we can manage everything, my Lord Husband. Trust in me Tom”, smirked Eileen as she helped him up.

* * *

Eileen’s female chaperone, Walburga, coughed into her handkerchief. Sometimes it was necessary to throw the men out of their comfort zone. Or use a sharp weapon to whip them into shape. Maybe she could convince Dorea and Euphemia to accompany her to the armoury later. They would need to stock up on new training weapons. As future ladies of their respectable houses, they would have to know how to defend themselves, their children and their estate, when their husbands were absent. She wouldn't say no to a nice javelin or even some throwing knives. After all, the House Black had trained their female heiresses quite well, and in accordance with the old Spartan traditions, which they still honoured and celebrated today.

 

“Would you care for something to eat and drink, Eileen? Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop would be ideal for this occasion?”, asked Tom. He may not have been a huge fan of pink or fluffiness, but he would endure it, just to make her forget his disgraceful collision with the floor after she had told him how many children she wanted to have with him someday.

 

“I would very much appreciate that, Tom”, replied Eileen graciously as she linked her arms with his, as Tom led her to the Tea shop. She knew that she had caught him by surprise and probably threw him out of his comfort zone as well, but she didn't care. As her Soulmate he would either learn to deal with it or struggle. He still had to prove his worth to her father after all. And she had no problems taking him down a peg or two. With his Lordships now confirmed by Gringotts, this was only the start of his new life.

 

Tom had a great many things to do. He would need to find out who were servants of his different lordships, who were vassals, who were the various family members and of course, what sort of trials he would have to pass to gain full access to the various ancestral homes that went along with each lordship.

 

He owned a _ **¼ of Hogwarts**_ and they would have to ask for entry to the older archives to determine if this included a seat on the board of Governors and an additional seat in the Wizengamot. Eileen knew that her father, Augustus Prince would take Tom under his wing and teach him the basics things that any heir of one of the older families would need to know lest he bring shame upon his house. Eileen smirked to herself. Knowing her father as well as she did, Tom would have to work harder than he had ever had to before to prove that he was a worthy candidate for House Prince.

 

The group had taken their seats and ordered their meal before Eileen broached the most important topic on the agenda of the day. Their courtship would influence their social and daily life quite a bit for the next few years. Although they had already agreed on the basics, it was sometimes necessary to have a more direct approach to certain topics.

* * *

“Tom, I want to talk with you about our courtship. More specifically, your expectations for our future relationship. For example, what sort of gifts would be acceptable as well as the chaperoned meetings between us during the next 10 years”, began Eileen confidently.

 

“As you wish, Eileen”, Tom replied. As you know, I am already preparing for my NEWTs. Even with my Lordships and the vaults that are now open to me, there is no guarantee that I will survive this blasted war. There is always a possibility that I receive an order to fight for Britain, because my birth was registered in the Muggle Registry. Many nations are involved. If you follow the news it is rumoured that the muggle governments are working secretly on extremely dangerous weapons. They could send me abroad and I would not even know when I would be able to contact you. Owl Post would be too dangerous, my Princess.”

 

“I understand that your academic pursuits have priority as they can make or break you, Tom”, nodded Eileen, “nevertheless, you must make sure that you allow enough time to ease into your goals or you will end up regretting it.”

 

“I appreciate both your concern and advice, Princess”, answered Tom happily, unconsciously hissing the last word in Parseltongue. Tom had always had a slight lisp, when using the letter **s** , but most of the time he could manage it quite well. Nowadays, he only tended to slip when he was agitated. He had tried to reign it in. According to the old coot, he was already the devil incarnate, there was no need to give Dumbledore even more ammunition.

 

He would never admit it freely, but he enjoyed spending time with Eileen. He didn't have to wear any masks in her presence and she had a sarcastic streak at least a mile wide not to mention, an incredibly brilliant mind. He really counted himself lucky that her father had allowed them to proceed with the courting. But at the same time, this meant that he had to prove himself worthy to Augustus Prince, or he would lose his valuable support, guidance and assistance.

 

Both Tom and Eileen had a lot of fun as they talked about a variety of topics including the courtship. And as Walburga subtlety touched her wrist with her index finger, Tom nodded once, then stood up and gentlemanly kissed Eileen's hand.

 

“I have very much enjoyed our time together, my dear ladies. Will you grant me the honour of dining with me on the 15th October, Princess? This day is a day, that should be celebrated if you can spare a bit of your time for me”, asked Tom, smirking all the while.

 

Eileen laughed heartily. She really should not be surprised that her future husband had memorized her birthday. She kissed him softly on his cheek and replied politely, “It would be my pleasure Lord Slytherin. Goodbye, Tom”, Eileen responded and left the Tea Shop with Walburga.

 

Tom left a few minutes after the two ladies and was greeted by his friends, Orion and Cygnus Black. Tom really could not understand why Eileen would give him the time of the day, but he swore to himself that he would do anything in his power to protect Eileen and their future family. Anyone who would be stupid enough to attack them had better not expect any mercy at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newt Scamander had pledged for leniency for Hagrid – so that he could learn a trade and even finish his wizarding studies under his guidance. Headmaster Dippet caved in, but Hagrid's first wand had been broken during the expulsion ceremony, as it was usual for anyone, who had been forced to left Hogwarts before gaining his OWLs.
> 
>  
> 
> Should you be expelled, after gaining your OWLs- normally your wand would be broken publicly in the Expulsion ceremony, too – the Ex-Student was allowed to gain a new wand after proving him/herself to their probation officer. In Hagrid's case he was send to Newt Scamander to work as his apprentice and to learn, why he have to be more careful with his love for animals.
> 
>  
> 
> Newt Scamander and Headmaster Dippet became his new heroes and as he later learned that even the Slytherin Head Boy Tom Marvolo Riddle had tried to argue for giving him a second chance, instead of expulsion, he began to see the Slytherins in a new light and vowed to protect any Slytherin student, that would need his help, should it be possible for him to do so.
> 
>  
> 
> He may hate his paternal father and grandparents, but decided not to kill them, as he didn't want to be like them, instead he opted for a more subtle way of action and to ruin them legally. Tom Riddle Senior had been married to his mother and has known she was pregnant with his son, before he left them. She may have tricked him with a love potion, but he had a duty for his son and heir.
> 
>  
> 
> Augustus Prince is more than willing to support his future son-in-law in that endeavour and to prevent other young wizards and witches to repeat such mistakes. This will be discussed in front of the Wizengamot in August 1945 to finalise legal standards for home-schooling magical offspring.


	9. Scolding of an oracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oracle of Delphi is in huge trouble, as it has wrongly told Dumbledore some secrets, which would now endanger the magical World. The only ones who are pleased about this chaos are the Moirai. At Hogwarts Headmaster Dippet has enough how the Potter Twins behaved and called the DMLE for help. He had ordered Lord & Lady Potter to Hogwarts, as they should heard it directly, what their darling sons were up to. And who knows maybe they can finally remove the thorn of his side aka Albus Dumbledore, but who said that he wasn't already prepared for such consequences?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: You will learn, why the Potter Twins had casted an obliviate with their wands. It won't be nice. As they have done something to younger students (Slytherins), which is really disgusting. Feel free to skip that part, if you do not want to learn, what Albus Dumbledore encouraged them to do to members of another house. AND DO NOT REPEAT THEIR ACTIONS ANYWHERE!

_**Scolding of an oracle** _

 

A secret meeting beneath the Oracle of Delphi had been called. The eldest of them had called the family together for a discussion, and the family had come. Phobetor – the Lord of Nightmares, sat beside his wife Ileana, also known as the Snow Queen. He sat on the left side of his father, Erebos.

 

Apollo the Greek Sun God, who had once won dominance over the Oracle and the Grecian Town of Delphi, had screamed at the Oracle. The young woman who had inherited the hold task for which she was now in trouble over, trembled in fear.

 

“HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN? WHY WOULD YOU HAVE GIVEN THIS INFORMATION TO DUMBLEDORE OUT OF ALL WIZARDS? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! THIS YOUNG MAN…WHO ISN'T EVEN BORN YET, BY THE WAY... AND HIS FATHER WERE TO HAVE BEEN OUR CHAMPIONS! THEY WERE TO ENSURE THAT MAGIC WOULD BE IN BALANCE AGAIN!”, Apollo screamed furiously.

 

“I didn't know”, the Oracle cried timidly. “I swear on the Styx! Dumbledore was so polite, and he asked for help because of some of the dreams he was having that frightened him.”

 

“DUMBLEDORE HAS PLAYED WITH YOU GIRL! YOU COULD BE RESPONSIBLE FOR DOOMING OUR WORLD! SHOULD HE FIND THE BOY, WE WILL LOSE EVERYTHING. HE WILL BREAK HIM AND DESTROY EVERYTHING FOR WHICH WE HAVE FOUGHT SO LONG FOR IN THE PAST!”, yelled Apollo, refusing to be placated. He had tried to keep his anger at bay, lest he send her into shock, but it wasn't easy.

 

A soft giggle could be heard from the Moirai, who were still weaving the fates of men on their loom. “Poor Tom, Poor Eileen and poor Severus. They will lose so much! Tom will lose his sanity, becoming a true dark lord who brings death and destruction to British Soil. All to avenge his lost son and never realising how near close they are, even after meeting again”, Atropos said in a sing-song voice.

 

“Eileen will end up as a battered house wife, but she will be reunited with her son who will take care of that living bag of bones – Tobias Snape. The die has been cast, nobody can stop it. Young Severus will soak the British Realm in blood – and depending on his mood, he could quite well do the same to the other countries. It is such a pity that his mate will be born more than twenty years later since _**he**_ is the only one who would be able to calm young Severus down”, smirked Clotho.

 

And the third of the trio, who shared the same outlook on the future – Lachesis, added triumphantly, “Hail the Dark Prince – he will make the Old Ways and the dark magic strong again! He will crush Dumbledore and all his minions without a second thought. And his dear daddy will learn a lesson as well after attacking his mate in his presence. But all is not yet lost. Maybe you will be lucky. Perhaps Severus will be found just in time so that his two prophesied guardians will dampen his wrath and steer him on the correct path. It is the only chance that Wizarding Britain will survive at all.”

 

The female trio could live with either outcome, either the dark prince would soak the world in blood and despair because of the loss of his family, mate and happiness. Or he would find a way to save them from their looming fate and bring justice and hellfire to the doorstep of his enemies. It would not affect them as their position was secured for eternity. And no matter how powerful and virile the young wizard is, he would still be vulnerable and open for wisely worded influence on his mind. It would be interesting which side would mould him so that he would embrace his destiny freely.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Headmaster Dippet sat in his office and let the activities of the past few days flutter once more through his mind. Suddenly he remembered something that he had completely forgotten about as things were happening. One of the spells on the wands of those Potter twins had been an  _obliviate_ . Why should any student have to use this spell? This spell was highly restricted. Only the Obliviators, who worked for the Ministry, had permission to use this spell on a regular basis, as it was necessary for upholding the statute of secrecy.

 

The Headmaster groaned, but he had no other choice. He would have to ask Lord and Lady Potter to come to the school for another talk and ask Filius to bring those two Potter miscreants to his office. Normally this would have been a task for their Head of House. However, the Headmaster wisely didn't trust Dumbledore with such a task at all – and the restrictions forbid Dumbledore any contact with the Potter twins in any case.

 

Why would they do something like this? What hexes and jinxes could have been used by those miscreants that they had felt the need to obliviate their fellow classmates? He should count himself very lucky (he thought to himself), that they had not yet learned the spell which cleaned a wand of all spells cast during a limited time span, or he wouldn't have any chance of catching them.

 

It was quite fortunate for the Headmaster, that they were of age. And due to the seriousness of the situation at hand, he could order them dosed with Veritaserum…and ask his questions. All that was required was that their parents and at least two Aurors of the DMLE were present during the questioning. Not for the first time, Dippet prayed that he was mistaken, and no such spells had been cast. However, should his suspicions be proven correct, then his hands were tied, and the twins would be in more trouble than they could probably comprehend. Maybe it had been a grievous error that neither he nor any of his predecessors had ever demanded that Hogwarts provide their own mind healer for the students. A neutral adult who could be trusted…and not a member from any of the Houses. This would offer a degree of assurance that he or she would be open minded and, hopefully, as fair as possible to all students, no matter their Houses or origins. It was much too late to cry about their collective past failure at this point.

 

Armando Dippet was one of a small minority of British Wizards and Witches who had always kept a very close eye on the Muggle World. The  _**Great War** _ had become worse during the last 5 years, and the risks for his muggleborn and muggle-raised students had increased. He not only feared that those students would become victims of the many bombings by the Nazi regime and their allies, but that they would be called into service by the government if the need arose.

 

The Headmaster knew that had no reliable way to protect them. The students who lived completely in the Wizarding World were much safer, as they had not been registered in the Muggle Birth Registry, nor did anyone know where they lived. His thoughts turned to one of their brightest students, Tom Riddle Jr., who lived in a muggle orphanage in London. He remembered how often the teenager had begged to be allowed to spend the summer at Hogwarts or with a trusted adult wizard or witch instead of being sent back to the orphanage. But each time he had allowed Albus Dumbledore to convince him that the boy had been exaggerating what was being done to him.

 

Had Dumbledore played him for a fool? He was beginning to think so. Had they truly deliberately sent an abused boy…one of the students he, himself, was trying to protect back to his tormentors? If this was true, then the consequences could be dire. Not only could these actions cause an understandable hatred towards muggles…and even muggleborns…to fester, but a hatred toward Wizarding Society itself could also have developed. Nobody became a dark witch or wizard out of the blue. Even though it was true that some children were born with a darker core, nature and nurture played a big part in their development.

 

The Headmaster knew that Riddle was intelligent. Should he choose to take his revenge out on society, then they were doomed. He was a very charismatic speaker, and now with his newly discovered inheritance, he would develop the sway he needed in pureblood circles, too – they would be more than willing to rally behind him and to put the muggles in their place.

 

The Headmaster pondered how could he prevent this. At least since Riddle had found the young Miss. Prince, the young and moody Slytherin had mellowed slightly. Headmaster Dippet didn't even dare to consider the other extreme that could had happened. If Riddle had not found someone who could calm him down. He could have become a dark lord, after all  _**evil isn't born it is made.** _

* * *

Charlus and Fleamont Potter worried as they were being dragged to the Headmaster’s office by their Charms Professor. They had no idea what the trouble could be this time. Surely, he couldn't have found out why they had to obliviated the little Slytherin first-years under guidance of Albus Dumbledore. Their group may have found it a little strange that the professor had ordered them to immobilise the little snakes before using them all as “human toilets”, but they certainly enjoyed the power rush such actions had given them.

 

It had felt so good to put those slimy snakes in their place. As Professor Dumbledore had said it, those muggleborns and half-bloods needed to learn their place. And…really, anyone who got sorted into Slytherin deserved this sort of treatment and so much more. Even so, they had been careful enough to limit this treatment to a few random half-bloods and muggleborns that wound up in Slytherin House. The purebloods wouldn't keep still or silent with such rough treatment…and the upper years knew too many hexes for them to be used as any kind of stress relief.

 

Although both boys had admitted, if only to themselves, that they would love to do these things to that Slytherin upstart – Tom Riddle. The twins felt that Riddle deserved it just  **because he** _**existed** _ . And Professor Dumbledore had always supported their belief that they could deal with Riddle as they saw fit.

 

The twins could admit, however, that it was a bad sign that Professor Flitwick looked so grim, but so long as neither of them betrayed themselves, each other or Dumbledore, their secrets were safe. Professor Dumbledore – or Albus, as he had allowed them to call him in private, had been so proud as they humiliated the little snakes so thoroughly. Not even once did they think that their betrothed wouldn't support this sort of behaviour. Neither would their family heads accept it. Their disgusting behaviour could end their betrothal sooner than both boys realised it.

 

It was going to be even worse, however, than both boys thought possible. The headmaster wasn't alone. Two Aurors from the DMLE and their own parents were already waiting for them…all wore very grim looks on their faces.

 

“Thank you, Professor Flitwick”, the Headmaster said formally. “I appreciate your assistance in this endeavour.”

 

“It is part of my job, Headmaster” the Charms professor politely responded. “Please inform me of the outcome, if it is possible for you to do so”, he requested before he left the office.

 

“Please sit down, boys”, the Headmaster directed seriously. “Recent events, your past behaviour especially, has made it necessary for me to bring these things to the attention of your parents and the DMLE. You have two options, either you tell us without further pressure, what you have done that you needed to cast an obliviate…which you know is not allowed, on any of your fellow classmates. The second option available to you is that these two gentlemen from the DMLE will administer **_a truth serum_** to you and they will ask you the same question previously stated…for the purposes of getting honest answers. But, just so that you know… we will get those answers.”

 

“You can't do that, Sir!”, cried Charlus aghast.

 

“We most certainly can”, the Headmaster replied sternly. “Your parents have already given their consent, so I strongly suggest that you cooperate.”

 

“Charlus, Fleamont, just answer their questions! If you haven't done anything wrong, nothing will happen to you”, their mother fruitlessly tried to appeal to their better side. Unfortunately, she didn’t realise how strongly Dumbledore had them in his grips.

 

Both boys shrugged it off and glared stubbornly at the authority figures refusing to admit to anything.

 

“Well boys, you had your chance to cooperate and decided not to use it, therefore we will deal with you little cretins as we see fit”, one of the two Aurors stated with a grim smile. Before either of the twins could react, they had been immobilised and their jaws had been forcibly opened. On each of their tongues precisely three drops of Veritaserum was placed. Within seconds, the truth serum had entered their systems and both boy’s faces went slack. On the signal of the senior Auror, the body bind had been removed and the first questions were being asked. They were the usual questions to verify that the serum was working…names of the boys, their ages and their parents, etc. Then the fun began.

 

Auror: “Why did you use an obliviate, boys?”

 

Fleamont: “It was necessary to cover our tracks. Albus advised us to use it after we followed his instructions on what to do with those slimy snakes. He said we should teach all mudbloods and half-bloods who wound up in Slytherin House a lesson which they would never forget. Our group was to use them as “human toilets”, although…only Charlus and I had the guts to really do it, the others were too cowardly to follow through with Albus' clear orders.” His answer was given in a monotonous toned.

 

Charlus: “We were to ensure that they would either demand a resort or learn what happens to slimy snakes. It is such a pity that we had to limit ourselves to a few mudbloods and half-bloods who had been sorted into Slytherin…but the purebloods would not be silenced as easily as those without any influence and support in our world. Unfortunately, we couldn't do the same to Riddle – he deserves it after all for his mere existence. Albus always said that it was our task to beat them up. The little orphan thinks that he is better than us just because he is the heir of one of the Founders.” Charlus’ growled his answer. His extreme hatred for all things Slytherin showed even through the Veritaserum.

* * *

At a nod from the headmaster the antidote was given to the boys who slowly came back to the present. A sobbing sound forced them to look to their mother, who had hugged her husband and couldn't look at the sons she loved with her whole heart. Sons who showed that monsters were lurking inside of them. She believed that they had raised them better.

 

“You two will be brought to Azkaban where you will be confined in a cell on the middle floor for a whole week. I hope that this will show you the slippery path you are both on Messrs. Potter”, the Headmaster spoke grimly. “Because if you are not able to learn from this, and why such actions are beyond wrong, then I see only a very gloomy future for both of you. Nothing can excuse your despicable behaviour.” To the Aurors, the Headmaster said, “Please send a squad of your best hit wizards and Aurors to take Professor Dumbledore into custody. This man should not be allowed near children or teenagers for the rest of his natural life.”

 

“As you wish, Headmaster”, one of the Aurors replied. “We will inform our boss and come back with the necessary cuffs. Would it be possible that Hogwarts itself imprison the professor? We do not want to endanger anyone.” They had the Potter twins in an armlock as they escorted them to the floo.

* * *

Unfortunately, none of them had any idea that Albus Dumbledore had set an eavesdropping charm on the Headmaster’s office shortly after he had become a Hogwarts Professor. He had linked the charm to a cufflink in his right sleeve. What he heard warned him that his days as a professor were numbered. However, Dumbledore had planned for just such an eventuality. He had hidden a magical golem of himself in his chambers. It would act and talk exactly like him and he had infused enough magical energy into it that it would be kept alive for a duration of 30 years.

 

The  _**true** _ Albus Dumbledore would be able to leave the school without anyone the wiser, and his golem wouldn't ever be able to betray him. Albus would hide on one of his hidden estates, which he had bought with his ex-lover Grindelwald decades ago…and plan his next steps. The boy that he wanted in his clutches no matter the cost, wouldn't be born within the next decade, but he could still ward the estate so that he would never be able to escape him once Dumbledore got his hands on him.

 

Septimus Weasley would know where he could find him if the need should. The only problem was that those cretins had confiscated the Elder Wand, even though they hadn't realised it. He needed to get it back as it was one of those artefacts which would be strong enough to ensure that the young Prince would submit to him. Tom had the ring, with the Resurrection stone in it and the Potters still had the Invisibility Cloak, which was now completely safe from his grasp in the family vault.

 

Be that as it may, Dumbledore was quite optimistic that he would obtain each of the three Hallows. Until then, he would use his time wisely, and work on the darker potions. There existed a series of enslavement potions, which would ensure that anyone would do his bidding. It couldn't even be flushed easily out of the body of the victim. These potions had only one antidote, which had to be brewed by the same person who brewed the original enslavement potion. Albus planned to use this to get back in control in the 1960s. He would need time to brew enough for his sinister plans and then find a way to administer it to the population of Wizarding Britain. Those sheeple would love him and wouldn’t hear a bad word against him, while he bled them dry and set plans in motion that would destroy the Princes and that vexing half-blood Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Yes, he should have killed the brat as soon as he met him the first time. Thinking about it now, he wondered exactly why he had not done it.

 

He looked greedily at the picture of Severus once more. It didn’t really matter how vexing he founds the cuffs which they had forced upon him. He would win in the end. The only question was, how early should he break the boy and claim him? Should it be during his childhood after he had imprisoned him on one of his hidden estates where he would be isolated from the rest of the Wizarding World? Or should he grant him a reprieve and wait until he turned 16? Both choices had its merits. What he really needed was a specially modified time-turner that could bring someone to the past from the future. It would make it so much easier to grab the boy because he wouldn’t expect it. A sharp whistle brought Fawkes to his side and within seconds Fawkes had flashed his dark Master away to his estate.

 

Wizarding Britain wouldn't realise what had happened before it was too late. Sadly, Albus Dumbledore was even crazier than his ex-lover Grindelwald. Dumbledore was a true sociopath. Empathy and compassion meant nothing to him. The Wizarding World would learn soon enough that he was no benevolent man.

 


	10. The hidden estate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore muses about his future plans regarding Tom's family and Magical Britain. He doesn't know that Lord Prince had already developed a plan to protect the muggle family of his future son-in-law and planning his own private war against Dumbledore.

_**The hidden estate** _

 

Dumbledore had successfully managed to escape to his hidden estate. Nobody, not even his most loyal and brainwashed minions knew its location. It was unplottable and under a Fidelius with Albus Dumbledore as secret keeper.

 

He had been furious, not only had he lost Hogwarts as his power base, but he had been forced to go into hiding, to ensure that his plans would someday come to fruition. Angrily gritted Albus his teeth, why did the boy, whom he needed for his plans for world dominance couldn’t be born earlier.

 

It doesn’t matter, he would succeed and claim the young boy for his greater good. And at the same time enjoying to destroy this tedious half-blood Tom Riddle and the Princes for their audacity to conspire against him. Yes, it would be so satisfying to gain young Severus as his perfect little catamite.

 

Dumbledore considered his options, should he bring the toddler to his estate and then age him with the help of a permanent aging potion to a preferred age, before he starting to control the confused boy. This idea has a lot of merit, although sometimes patience had helped him to master many difficult situations. Someday the boy would belong only him, and he would teach him many painful lessons, so that young Severus never once forgot, who is true master is.

 

He still had is special playroom in the dungeons, where he had broken so many of his earlier catamites in the past successfully. This was his storage cupboard for his most illegal and dangerous potions. It even includes those that enacts lust visions of his future. Maybe he should bring one of them to his chambers, where he enjoyed the lust filled visions, before he figure out, how he made his wish come true.

 

When he would only be able to get his hands on one of those unique time turners, which allows to travel back and for in time with your own body, to the exact date, that you wish to visit. It would have been quite easier to capture the elusive serpent prince. Another benefit would be, that he wouldn’t need to wait for almost 2 decades, until he can claim his prize.

 

At times Dumbledore enjoyed his great evilness, nobody except him knew that they’re exists 2 other illegal uses of dragon blood. He had discovered them by accident and used them over the years with great success.

 

Taking what he wanted from the store cupboards Dumbledore went back to the Master suite, where he shed his clothing and lie naked on the bed, before consuming the potion. It would be a few seconds, before the potion would do its job, but already it filled the dark wizard completely. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was a dark wizard, the darkest who was still alive in Magical Britain and nobody else had figured it out. Compared to him Gellert was a harmless babe, had he quite often chuckled in the safety of his office, while he forced himself on an unlucky victim.

* * *

_Thick smoke filled the room and he could already see it, his chosen victim chained helplessly and completely bare of any clothes, still glaring in defiance at him – 15-year old Severus Prince-Peverell._

 

“ _Tsk, tsk, my dear boy, I thought you would have learned this lesson at last. Or do I have to use the whip again on your naked back? Maybe you want to taste the branding iron on your skin, or do you really believe that I wouldn’t use it on you, Severus?”, asked Dumbledore as he caressed the trembling body of his prisoner._

 

_Severus glared at his jailer, there exists nobody else in the whole wide world, whom he hated more and before he considers the consequences of his audacity had he spit Dumbledore on his face. This resulted in another black eye, as Albus’ patience had been starting to wear thin._

 

“ _It seems as if you do not want to listen to your betters and elders, my dear sweet boy. Be it as it may, there are other ways to teach you the errors of your ways. I can make you scream and beg for my cock within minutes, after I have thrust it into your tight heat, and don’t believe that I would hesitate to teach you another lesson, my stubborn child. “, taunted him Albus as he strengthens his grip on his prisoner, ensuring that his nails would cut deep into the alabaster skin of the chained teenager._

 

“ _Why don’t you just kill me, that’s your heart’s desire, isn’t it.”, sneered Severus._

 

“ _Wrong, my dear boy. You’re so much more valuable as my personal slave and pet. Killing your father on the other hand that would be utterly delightful, but not before he hadn’t realised who you are. And that you’re completely under my control.”, laughed the insane dark wizard as he started to petted his prisoner like a stray cat._

 

_Severus tried to escape the unwanted petting, but because of the chains, that affixed him mercilessly it wasn’t possible and the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes confirmed his delight in having Severus at his mercy._

 

“ _Time for a little kiss, my sweet boy. Don’t worry, you will enjoy it, too.”, taunted him Albus as he pressed his prisoner into his hard chest, enjoying the squirming as Severus tried to escape his fate. The fear and disgust showed clearly on Severus’ mien._

 

_Albus used the movement of the chain to draw him closer and swung him away again and again, increasing the dizziness which his prisoner felt and thereby ensuring that he wouldn’t be able to stop any of Albus’ advances._

 

_As Severus’ eyes closed, Albus used the chain to swing Severus to his own body once more and kissed him harshly on his lips, inwardly gloating as the boy wasn’t even able to resist him any longer._

 

“ _Good little boys deserved to be rewarded and do you know what your reward will be, my little prince.”, smirked Albus as he carded his big hands through the silky hair of his prisoner. Severus shook his head, he didn’t know nor does he want to imagine what sort of reward the old crazy man had in mind. It couldn’t be anything that was beneficial for him._

 

“ _You will be sleeping in my bed from now on, it will ensure that you won’t stray any longer from the good and narrow path, my boy.”, laughed Albus heartily relishing in the horrified looks of his captive._

 

“ _No, no, please no. **Anything** ,but this.”, whispered Severus broken._

 

“ _ **Anything** , are you sure you want to offer me something else, my sweet innocent boy.”, asked Albus rhetorically._

 

“ _What do you want, Sir?”, asked the teenager his gaze fixed on the floor._

 

“ _Call me master, and do anything I order you do to – no matter what. And maybe I will be leaving your family alone. Any further act of defiance will be ending with the deaths of your loved ones.”, declared Albus._

 

“ _I don’t know.”, replied Severus timidly._

 

“ _Trust me, my boy. I will not led you astray and for being a good little boy, you will even get a new collar to show anyone that you belonged only to me. Do not worry, Severus. It won’t change anything, except your acceptance of your fate. Say it, who is your master? Do not even try to defy me or those despicable muggles will pay with their blood for your defiance.”, commanded Dumbledore. He had already taken out of a hidden cupboard an ominous looking collar, that would choke his prisoner anytime, when he tried to refuse a clear command._

 

The vision ended abruptly, but Albus was satisfied nonetheless. Sooner or later he would have gotten Severus into his clutches and the boy would never be able to free himself ever again. The only one who could endanger his carefully developed plans and eternal bliss was the destined mate for this little slave. Lady Magic had for every magical being chosen a partner, who would complete and heal his partner. Finding those irritations and getting rid of them, while ensuring that the person in question ends up under the absolute control of one of his pawns had been one of Albus’ most enjoyable hobbies over the last decades.

* * *

Severus’ mate would be able to free him from any bad influence and this was something that Albus wouldn’t allow to happen. He belongs to him and nobody has the right to interfere – be they mortal or immortal. Albus wanted to rule the world and Severus Prince-Peverell was the key to it. Even when the boy doesn’t know it or hasn’t even been born, yet.

 

Nobody on the mortal plane knows it, except Albus. What a pity that he couldn’t kill the oracle, but then those vexing immortals would have been warned and find a way to protect Tom’s family much better. Making it impossible to get close enough to his little prince, so that he could snatch him away.

 

A growl escaped his throat, as he realised his folly. He hadn’t asked about the identity of Severus’ mate, nor when he would be born. And he had completely forgotten to obliviate the little chick. It had been years, as he had been so callous. Be it as it may, he would need another short trip to Greek and then abduct the girl and silence her forever, before anyone would be any wiser.

 

How could he had it forgotten, that you can force with the right potion those oracles into neverending visions. A small sip of the enslavement potion into her water would be enough to made her into his mindless slave. She could then even tell him about the best opportunity to snatch his prize.

 

Albus would wait for two more years, before he calls his elite to his side with clear instructions so that he would be able to set his plans into motion. When should he call Fawkes? He was still at the side of his golem-double, but should they really shift his copy to Azkaban, then it wouldn’t be useful for him any longer.

* * *

It was a such a pity that Dementors are able to differ between copies and originals. Grinning madly, after calculating all odds, Dumbledore made a decision. Using the forced bond on his slave, Fawkes would be called to his side every 3 months. He would use the phoenix to get Severus into his hands – no matter where he would trying to hide. And on his 13th birthday would the boy lose his virginity to him and become his perfect little slave.

 

Maybe it was time to send several books full with compulsions to his former student and then lie back and wait until Tom descend into madness.

 

Although he would personally enjoy to kill the Riddles and frame Tom for their murders – he still have some of his hair and who would suspect Albus Dumbledore – the pro-muggle-fighter for deliberate man slaughter?

 

To be honest Dumbledore had hated it, as he read in the muggle newspaper about the plans to evacuate the children and teenagers from the big city and place them in the rural regions with British citizen. It complicates his plans, he wanted Tom to suffer, especially as it had been so hard to ensure that the area around the orphanage had ended up on the Bombing plans of the Nazis during the Blitz War. A few Confundus and those sheeple would do anything he asked them to do.

 

Tom was too young to be called to the weapons, unless he managed to use one of his old contacts to drop him on US-territory. The US would fight for years in Asia, just to get once over the Communists and the Asian countries who were traditionally allied with the Soviet Union.

 

Alas at the moment he still needed the boy, how else would he be able to sire his heir. It pains Albus but for the Greater Good you need to bring sacrifices sometimes, which means he couldn’t allowed Tom to be killed before the summer of 1960 – afterwards he was fair game.

 

Eileen’s fate was already sealed, but he would enjoy to break her before she would be handed over to her new master. Any pictures he could take from her suffering would be quite useful, when he tamed their son. Yes, it was time to renew his old contacts and to let them know that he would be once more active in their illustrate circles.

 

“All of you will grovel in the dust, while I will dominate and ensure that you will treat me like your own and only god. Severus will very soon learn that my word is his law and either submit freely to me or suffer for his defiance. Either way I will break and mould him into my perfect little slave.”, laughed Dumbledore.

 

“You will not escape me, my sweet boy. Oh, I’m going to enjoy to claim you and to ensure that you will never know any true happiness. But you will learn to fear me and try your utmost to satisfy me, unless you want to face my wrath. Bathroom control will be the first on your new list, never be on your own and even better, you won’t even be allowed to touch your dick, without my permission. It will be so sweet to have you at my mercy, while you will learn to submit to me completely, Severus.”, smirked the insane man as he drew the duvet over his naked body and closed his eyes. He would have very good dreams, how to dominate a certain young boy, before he could made them come true.

* * *

Unknown to Dumbledore Lord Prince had already taken steps to ensure that nothing bad could happen to the muggle relatives of his future son-in-law. He may not have any positive feelings about muggles. Even when he was more moderate against them as compared to his younger half-brother Mathias. Not so surprisingly when his best friend and his betrothed had been killed by a mob of Muggles during the ambush on _**Michael Collins on the 22nd August 1922**_ – this had Mathias never forgiven them.

 

But he was extremely loyal to the family and would do anything to protect them, even when he had to sacrifice his own life for it. Lord Prince had already decided that his next heir would be protected and raised by Mathias should it be necessary. Mathias may be a strict and unyielding dark wizard, but he had a good heart and would ensure that his heir wouldn’t be led astray.

 

Following Mathias’ advice the Riddles had been replaced by lifelike copies and they had been granted a potion regime and new identities as they had been moved to Indonesia. Tom Riddle had already been called to the weapons and fought abroad for the British Army with modified memories. Neither Lord Prince nor his brother had hidden their disgust about letting his unborn son paid for the crimes of the mother. He had married Merope and sired a child, even when he was under the influence of love potions. It would have been his duty to take care of wife and child. He had the money to ensure that they had been taken care of, as the marriage had been legally confirmed in front of a British official in London Whitechapel.

 

And as Lord Prince showed the recovered evidence that Tom Riddle had found his baby son in the orphanage in London, where he paid a hefty sum for ensuring the demise of the baby boy in the winter of 1926 – even Tom’s parents had been embarrassed about the ruthlessness of their offspring. The matron of Wool’s orphanage had taken the money and instead of killing the healthy boy, simply changed his clothes with a sickly boy, who had been infected with the Spanish Influenza 8 years ago and hadn’t survive the week. She had telegraphed the father, that she was sad to tell him, that little Tommy had died at the flu—the dead boy had shared the same first name with Tom Riddle Jr. - as his Irish mother had named him after her own father, before she succumbed to the flu.

 

He will never understand them, nor does he want to understand any, who would be willing to let anyone in their care died, just because of a few shillings. His only goal was to protect his family and this would he do, while at the same time he planned his revenge. A smirk was shorty visible on Lord Prince’s face. There was a reason, why _ **no one**_ wanted to be on the bad side of any member of his family. They were known for not only their ancestry but for holding long grudges. Dumbledore didn’t know which family he had made into enemies as he had started his private crusade against Tom Riddle. But he and his minions will learn this lesson very painfully. Mathias would enjoy to enforce their personal brand of justice on any miscreants, who believed that they can dominate a Prince.

 

As the fates had decided it, a war would be brewing and at his center would be Tom Marvolo Riddle and the Princes, who wouldn’t be willing to forgive any slight against their family. And Tom Marvolo Riddle had already sworn on his blood and magic that he would personally kill anyone, who would try to harm his family.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 years ago discovered Phobetor - the lord of the nightmares and his partner Ileana - the Snowqueen, a small toddler in the midst of Siberia during a heavy snowstorm. Black hair and onyx eyes with a red glimmer inside, draw them into his thrall. Together they raised the boy until the time was right to send him back to Britain. And gifted him a new name: Severus Efiáltis.
> 
> In Britain grieved Tom Marvolo Riddle jr. the abduction and death of his wife Eileen Prince and their son Severus. The young Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt became Voldemort to take revenge on the society which is responsible for his loss and to destroy the man who is the cause of his problems - Albus Dumbledore.
> 
> Harry Potter has strange dreams since his earliest childhood, who is the young man in the shadows whose eyes seemed to follow the young child everywhere.


End file.
